


Pizza Party

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: Masaki gave birth two months ago after nine months of stuffed-goose hell; the twins never ever agree on sleep time or feed time or cuddle time or any time at all, and there's Ichigo to care for too. So the nighttime? From midnight to six, that's Isshin's business.Also it has always taken alotto wake her up. She loves sleeping, okay. Especially sleeping in.--Outside POV on time travel. (Same universe asDinner and a Show, Adjuchas Grimmjow meets A Jerk.)





	Pizza Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dinner and a Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557979) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



> Anonymous asked: omgg the bleach timetravel au, i really want to see some interactions between 'zan'ichi-nii' and little kid ichigo. or maybe the first time hollow!ichigo approached his mom/parents?
> 
> This was written a while ago; I held off on posting it because I have other prompts for ficlets and the like but they haven't been coming. If I ever write them I'll be posting them as chapters in here and not individual works.

Masaki gave birth two months ago after nine months of stuffed-goose hell; the twins never ever agree on sleep time or feed time or cuddle time or any time at all, and there's Ichigo to care for too. So the nighttime? From midnight to six, that's Isshin's business.

Also it has always taken a _lot_ to wake her up. She loves sleeping, okay. Especially sleeping in. 

She jerks awake in bed; it's dark. Isshin is asleep beside her. She hears nothing. 

There must have been _something_ , right? Her heart is hammering. Her shirt sticks to her clammy skin. 

She climbs out of bed, anxious for no reason she can name; goes to check on the children. Yuzu fusses in her sleep when she peeks in, but she's fine, Karin is fine too when she checks for breath. Ichigo has once again dragged his futon halfway under Yuzu's cradle (they keep telling him he can't sleep between them because Masaki or Isshin may walk on him; this was his solution.) His eyebrows are furrowed in unhappiness, but...

He wakes, whimpering. Masaki picks him up without a word, the second he reaches out. 

"What's wrong, baby?" she asks when he whimpers. Her gut is still heavy with something-wrong, like a miasma of ill intent, but there's no reiatsu spike to point to. 

Ichigo shakes his head. "... I feel _bad_."

Yuzu starts crying in her sleep. Karin sleeps on. 

\--

It fades with the rising of the sun. Masaki watches it with her son on her lap and her daughter in her husband's arms, fussing quietly until they fall back asleep.

"What _was_ it?" Isshin asks, only when they're sure Ichigo won't wake again. 

Masaki says, "No idea," and tries not to worry.

"Urahara tomorrow," Isshin promises. "Or, well, later today."

\--

But Kisuke-san calls them first.

"Should have guessed he'd have a finger in that pie," Isshin laughs as he packs the stroller. His eyes are a bit flinty. Masaki laughs back and reminds herself that he'd never have told them to bring the children if they were going to be in danger at his shop. It's just to talk, he says.

It's just to... "Oh my god. Ryuu-chan?!"

Ryuuken is waiting by the shop's front door, alone. The look on his face as he sees them is... Ah. Disgruntled is the best way to describe it. 

She hasn't seen him in years, so she jogs up to him with Ichigo in her arms and beams. "Ryuu-chan! It's so good to see you. Say hello, Ichigo! Oh but I wish you'd brought Kanae-san and little Uryuu, it's a shame we haven't met yet--"

" _Masaki_."

"--What."

Ryuuken gives an exasperated sigh, sneaks Isshin and the double-pram a side-look. "I haven't been in contact with Urahara since your mess nine years ago. Do you really think it's going to be something you _bring your children to_?"

Masaki purses her lips, twists her mouth to the side. "Oh! So I should let my husband babysit while I go and do the big ... arrow-related things."

"It's not like he can _do_ anything, can he."

"Wow, that was mean!" Isshin says cheerfully as he catches up. "Wasn't that mean, Ichigo? Ryuu-chan-ojisan is a very rude man."

Ichigo ducks his head as he looks at Ryuuken from underneath. "Um."

"Oh, right, Icchan! This is mommy's cousin Ryuu-chan. He looks mean but he's really nice inside. Deep inside." Smiling cheerfully at her son, she sweeps past Ryuuken and inside the shop.

Kisuke-san is behind the counter. She meets his eyes and relaxes without even thinking about it.

If it was something bad, he wouldn't be chuckling behind his fan.

"Welcome, welcome! Please follow me."

Passing Isshin and the unwieldy pram, Ryuuken stalks forward. "What is this about, Urahara? Were you for something in this... This _thing_ yesterday?"

"You felt it too?" Masaki asks, and then pauses. Oh. Wait a second.

"We all did."

He means his family -- wife and son, and probably also his mother. Maybe even his _dad_ , if he's around right now. "You all... Oh. Oh, Isshin!" Masaki turns to talk to her husband, following Kisuke-san at a backwards walk. "Isshin! Karin didn't react, but Yuzu did!"

"She did?" says a voice she doesn't know. "Wow. I would have expected Karin--" 

She turns around and a young man with flaming orange hair blushes, falls silent. He's sitting at the low table with Tessai-san and a handful of friends. Some of them, she can tell from the feel, are shinigami.

"Um." 

"Hello!" she says, eyeing them all intently. She has never seen a single one of them in her life but him and the black-haired young man a few seats away look eerily familiar. "What do you mean, about Karin?"

"Um. She's. She's strong, spiritually. Or -- will be." His unsteady voice breaks for a handful of seconds. Masaki stares, caught in those suspiciously damp eyes. "But I guess she's always been very shinigami."

He cracks a smile, and then -- cracks, chuckling through tears. "Hey, Mom. Hey."

\--

Ryuken goes "What" and Isshin goes "Ohh, Hirako-taichou!" and apparently-Hirako-taichou (in his pink kerchief and bell-bottomed jeans) goes "Right! Time travel, evil Quincy king, was gonna slurp up all your delicious Quincy juices, your kids decided to pass on that, yadda yadda." 

Then the black-haired kid says "hello, Ryuuken," frosty like Hell itself, and the girl next to him says "How mean, Ishida-kun, at least for today you could call him Papa!" and Masaki...

Masaki decides to give them some privacy and also wrap her mind around the things she can wrap it around. 

Namely that this young man with the shaggy orange hair who looks like he's maybe five years younger than she is is also undeniably her Ichigo. The same Ichigo huddled wide-eyed in her arms.

And he looks at her like he lost her and lost her hard ages ago.

She juggles Ichigo -- the smaller one -- to her left arm (oh, he's getting so heavy; he's five year old already. How old is the big one, eighteen, twenty? How heavy must _he_ be?)

She opens up her right arm.

"Come here, baby."

He opens his mouth and says nothing for a beat, then goes, " _Mom_ , I'm not a kid anymore," and then he chokes. Then he's over the table and impacting with her and she rocks back on her heels a little -- Isshin is standing at her back.

She hugs the young man. Her husband rests a hand on his back, looking as bewildered as she feels. It's one thing to _know_ that this is their son -- accepting it, feeling it, those are different matters.

When the older Ichigo starts sobbing on her shoulder she can't really get too caught up on it.

\--

They've gone over Evil Quincy King Yhwach and his stabby demise; Ichigo's friend Rukia has taken over explaining the Aizen and Soul Society parts of the story. Hirako-taichou is apparently a local, not a time traveler (probably here for independent verification, as if they're all Ryuuken who won't admit that Uryuu-kun looks like his wife with shorter hair), and he adds details or asks for clarification and whoooa that's a lot of conspiracy. It's almost dinner time, though, and the girls are fussy. Masaki is interested in knowing more -- it ties in to her hollow, to Isshin meeting her -- but the story can be told again. Karin needs to be fed now.

"Do you mind holding him?" she whispers to Older Ichigo. Younger Ichigo spent a good part of the afternoon getting into things he shouldn't in the shop -- the other young woman's fairies are very useful to make sure he didn't get buried under anything -- but now he's dozing off.

"Um," Older Ichigo goes, and dubiously accepts himself. Masaki giggles in her hand.

"Oh, hey, at least you didn't explode on contact! I guess we should have asked Kisuke-san first."

"... _Moooom_."

"Oh, if their timeline still existed they absolutely would have exploded," Kisuke-san intones gravely. Older Ichigo rolls his eyes and shuffles Icchan against his side, on his knee.

"Thanks for that... reassuring... reassurance, hat 'n' clogs. It's nice knowing you never change."

Masaki ruffles her littlest son's hair, ignores his dubious look, and sneaks off to put Karin on her boob.

Then it's Yuzu's turn, only she keeps falling asleep on the tit, and then it's seven PM and oh lord, Ichigo didn't have any dinner. Masaki comes back still tucking herself in to find the table cleared of papers and covered in pizza boxes. Isshin beams at her. He has more tomato sauce on his face than their son does.

"Honey, we're adopting! This is now Kurosaki Chad, Kurosaki Rukia, Kurosaki Uryuu--"

" _Over my dead body_ ," Ryuuken's boy hisses. 

(Where is Ryuu-chan? Did he sneak off while she was gone? Ugh, she can feel him already seven blocks away. She bets he ran the second conspiracy matters were over and the pizza came in. Is he even going to tell his wife about it? She remembers Uryuu-kun's too-stern face and the way he called his father by first name like a stranger he didn't even have basic respect for and thinks she's going to have to arrange to run into Kanae-san on accident one day.)

"Aww," Masaki says with a pout. "But we've always wanted a huge family."

"Take the rest of them," Uryuu grumbles, avoiding her eyes. Orihime and Rukia and Renji are laughing.

"Thank you so much!" Orihime-chan says, beaming. "I'm going to be living with my big brother and little me already though. I'm their mystery distantly-related benefactress from Switzerland!"

"Ooh, that sounds fun!"

"Yeah! I get to wear sunglasses all day." She pulls them out of her pocket. They're huge and covered in rhinestones.

"We're very thankful as well," Rukia-chan says, bowing, "but my brother knows about us and now that we cannot tip our hand to Yhwach anymore it would be good to go home."

"I'm good being adopted," Chad-kun says, lifting his hand like he's in class. 

Older Ichigo is smiling but it's such a small, secret smile; it gives Masaki's heart a pang. When did her crybaby son become such a restrained man?

"... But I'm the big brother," Icchan says, and looks actually distressed. He eyes up Chad-kun's huge frame with worried eyes and then Renji-kun's flaming red hair and visible tattoos, and he shrinks. 

Isshin throws Masaki an 'ack! help!' look. She shuffles around the table.

Older Ichigo, though -- he inclines his head and he ruffles his mini-me's hair, and he says, very gently, "You still are. You're always going to be Karin and Yuzu's big brother, okay?"

"But."

"And I'm going to be yours." He cards his fingers through short orange spikes. "It's your job to take care of them. It's my job to take care of you. That works?"

Icchan hesitates. He's still young enough that it sounds good having a bigger boy exclusively for himself, but he was so proud to be the big brother.

"... I'm a big boy though."

"Heh. Yeah, you are."

Her little Ichigo considers this for a moment, but he's already relaxing against Bigger Ichigo's chest, head tilted against his shoulder. He's already giving in. Masaki finishes shuffling next to them and grins at Bigger Ichigo when he notices her. 

(He blinks, startled, then ducks his head and blushes. She grins harder.)

"That sounds really good to me! Oh, it's going to be niiiice. Another big person to change diapers at three in the morning," she hums under her breath, throwing him a sparkling grin. "Ichigo-aniki? Hm."

"Oh, _ugh_."

"Well you can't be Ichigo-niisan, that'll be confusing."

"I wasn't planning on going by Ichigo at all," he counters, a little sulky. "Even just administratively speaking it's going to be a problem for him if there's two Kurosaki Ichigos at the same address, never mind what the neighbors will say. You, uh." He hesitates; throws Isshin a glance. "You guys are sure about...? I mean, we could also rent an apartment..."

"How cruel!" Isshin says, declaiming with a piece of pizza in each hand and Karin asleep in his lap. "You'll leave the nest before even having lived in it! Why in such a hurry? Oh, Masaki, our son is ashamed of us. We have failed to be cool parents--"

"I'm mostly just ashamed of you," he mutters back. Masaki laughs.

"I bet I could make you ashamed of me too. It's a badge of honor with teenagers, my husband, you know!"

"Oh, my wife, as wise as you are beautiful--"

Bigger Ichigo slashes a hand between them, a little wild-eyed. " _Okay **no**_."

Everyone at the table is laughing. It's so odd -- she doesn't know these people; she doesn't know her son. But it feels so easy.

"Anyway! I've been going by Zangetsu, I see no reason to stop."

"Ooh, _Zangetsu!_ Fancy." Isshin nods wisely. "If by fancy we meant _really pompous and did you get it from a manga_ \--"

"It's the name of my zanpakuto, you old goat! And my zanpakuto is me so I get to goddamn well use it if--"

Icchan taps Bigger Ichigo on the arm, scowling. "Bad words! You can't say bad words around Karin and Yuzu, they're too little."

"--Uh. Right. My bad. Anyway. _Zangetsu_."

"It is not at all going to attract attention onto your fake paperwork by being an obviously fake and made-up name," Kisuke-san says, nodding wisely. Bigger Ichigo glares. 

"If you've got a better idea? I can't keep going around calling myself Ichigo and I'm never gonna remember to turn around if you call me Kouta or Shinsuke."

"... But it's your name," Little Ichigo says, looking troubled. "We can. I can share."

"Aww, kiddo. It's fine. I'm not gonna take your whole name, that'd be greedy. Maybe just Zan... No, that's still weird."

"Zannosuke," Renji-kun propose gravely, and then cracks up.

"Oh, you shut--"

Little Ichigo's eyes open like a revelation. "Zan'ichi! I can be Ichi-nii and you can be Zan'ichi-nii because you're bigger! And it's only half my name but I can share because I'm a big boy, and big boys share, but I... still... have... some left?"

"It's really disturbing how precious you were," Rukia-chan says before grinning widely, leaning across the pizzas. "Zan'ichi! Very good. Bow your head, peasant!" she snaps, and Bigger Ichigo obeys before he even thinks about it, then starts grumbling. She's already lifting a slice into the air like a salute. "As the highest-ranking officer herein--"

"Rukia, we're _both_ vice-captains--"

"Shut it, Renji. As the highest-ranking officer, I declare--"

"I'm not actually _legally_ a shinigami--"

"Silence, fool! Or do you not want your new use-name?"

Orihime-chan is laughing and Chad-kun nodding along behind a can of beer; he raises it in the air in salute without a word. Renji-kun imitates him with his soda. Uryuu-kun is rolling his eyes to the sky but in a very secretly-fond manner. 

Kisuke-san and Hirako-no-longer-taichou exchange looks, and brandish their own pizzas.

"Alright! I hereby grant you the right and usage of the name, Kurosaki Zan'ichi. So you are reborn into the Kurosaki clan and I don't actually remember the rest of the speech, it was too terrifying. Eat your pizza."

Obediently, Bigger Ichigo picks up a slice. "Zan'ichi sounds just as made up as Zangetsu," he grumbles quietly, and then smiles. "And you lot are ridiculous and I'm disowning you."

"Sorry," Masaki says, "no refunds," and wraps her arm around her sons.


End file.
